Before He Cheats
by xxAngelEyez01xx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the last to know about her boyfriend cheating and is determined to get revenge on everyone involved while reminiscing on their good times from before she caught him red-handed.
1. The Beginning

**Before He Cheats**

Summary- Sakura Haruno caught her boyfriend cheating and finds the perfect idea for revenge while reminiscing on their god times before she dumps him.

Inspired by _**Before He Cheats**_ by Carrie Underwood

• • • • •

Sakura stood in the hallway of Konoha High, gathering her Geometry textbooks before the bell rang for third period. Just as she slammed her locker, her belongings slipped from her grasp and landed in a flurry of loose papers. It seemed like such Déjà vu.

_The pinkette had a stormy expression on her face as she hastily exited the girl's bathroom. Karin had done it again; in some way, shape or form, she always managed to ruin Sakura's good mood. This time, she'd pushed the green eyed girl right into the school's resident charmer, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Everyone knew of his preferences for the opposite sex. She had to be more than slightly attractive and a nice body was mandatory. He was practically every girl's fantasy; with his mysterious eyes, charming smirk and laidback attitude. He even had his own fan club, all had long hair –every girl did, since it was rumored that he loved girls with long hair. _

_With all of this said, you can imagine the reactions when Sakura had collided none too gently with the Uchiha. First of all were Karin's muffled snickers, followed by the angry shrieks of his stalk –I mean, fangirls, then came his friends' snide remarks. Surprisingly, Sasuke himself remained silent, only keeping eye contact with Sakura before rolling his eyes at her blush and stepping around her. _

_As he passed her, he muttered what she thought was 'annoying', yet it was him who later helped her pick up her books as they tumbled out of her locker as he was walking by. _

Ever since then, they'd been dating, so that made it about… two months, and things had changed. Sakura was envied, more popular and finally recognized for her beauty. It seemed like the only thing that hadn't changed was Karin. The girl was still trying to ruin Sakura's life. She tried to embarrass her, and even tried separating her and Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stooped down to retrieve her stuff and was still on the ground when the warning bell rang; she had two minutes to get to class.

_'I'll never make it! The math department is all the way across campus!'_

She had only just stood up and, before she could even take a step, she saw Karin walk out of the stairwell that led to the Science department, straightening her appearance before proceeding in the opposite direction of her next class. Sakura didn't know whether to be thankful that she was oblivious to her presence or curious as to what the redhead had been doing.

"Ms. Haruno!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she spun around to see Kurenai, her Chemistry teacher, looking at her questioningly. "You're late for class, Sakura; you might want to hurry up, today's lockout."

_'Crap,' _she swore before thanking the older woman and jogging to her building. _'I completely forgot.' _

Just as she exited the double doors, the lockout announcement sounded.

"**Teacher, forgive the interruption, but lockout has started. Please proceed to locking your doors."**

_'No, no, no…' _ It would _not_ be good if she got caught in the halls during lockout. It would be an immediate detention. She was no goody two-shoes, but she couldn't say that she was badass, either.

Shifting into a full-out run, Sakura reached the door to her class room just as Kakashi was about to lock it. Seeing her, he held the door open and let her in before locking it.

He smiled. "Glad to see you made it, Sakura."

Glancing at the seat behind hers, she was disappointed to see that Sasuke wasn't there, but not only him. Naruto was missing, too…

Eyebrows furrowed, the pinkette sat down and turned to ask Shikamaru where her boyfriend was, but the genius, apparently, was very absorbed in his work.

_'Today's lesson must be hard if Shika has to put that much effort into it.'_

She just hoped that Sasuke wouldn't need an explanation to get his make-up work done…

• • • • •

Shikamaru had never tried so hard on something, but he couldn't allow himself to snap. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news; he didn't think he'd be able to stand Sakura's tears. It was hard enough not telling the rest of the guys…

He could feel her stare as she took her seat and turned to him, probably to ask if he knew where Sasuke was.

He grit his teeth. The lazy genius couldn't stand seeing his childhood friend walk around with her head in the clouds, thinking her boyfriend was oh-so-perfect while the jerk just… _used her_.

As his black eyes rolled to the clock, he realized he'd spent almost all of his time pondering the situation and there were only two minutes left of class –not that it mattered; he'd finished all of his work in the first twenty minutes.

_'How am I supposed to avoid her when class is over?'_

Shikamaru gripped the bridge of his nose with two fingers and sighed. This was troublesome.

• • • • •

He watched their interactions from his corner of the classroom, noticing how the dark haired man only glanced up from his paper when the girl had turned away. It was obvious that he was avoiding talking to her by the way he relaxed when her attention turned elsewhere.

But why would he do that? Weren't they supposed to be friends? What was the reasoning for such distant behavior?

He would have to find out himself, very discreetly.

• End •

**Sooo, I didn't say this last character's name, but you'll figure out who he is (if you haven't already ) fairly soon. He's actually pretty important in this story.**

**Well, what's going on? How could our precious Sasuke-kun be cheating on Sakura-chan (ugh, I hate those suffixes XD)? Lol, you'll see soon. **

**Review, and let me know who you think the mystery character is!**

** - xxAngelEyez01xx**

**A.K.A. Robyn-Alexis**


	2. His Betrayal, Her Discovery

_**Before He Cheats**_

• • • • •

Sakura hurried out of the classroom after Shikamaru, who had been out of his seat before the bell even rang.

Her green eyes spotted the familiarly shaped dark hair turning the corner down the hall and tried to weave through the sea of students that were eagerly making their way to the Cafeteria. By the time she finally rounded the same corner, there was no sign of her lazy friend; only random students who had taken their time leaving their classrooms.

She frowned slightly. What was he in such a hurry for?

Sighing, the disappointed pinkette made her way to the Cafeteria as well. As she turned around, she heard what she thought was yelling and quietly walked towards the sound, thinking that was where Shikamaru had gone.

• • • • •

"We can't keep this up much longer, Karin."

The redhead looked at him, blinking twice before giving a small, coy smile.

"And why is that?" she asked, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a long kiss. She released a small moan from the back of her throat as his hands slid down to cup her bottom.

As she slid a hand down to cup him through his jeans, someone walked into the stairwell, freezing mid-step.

The intrusion had seemingly snapped him out of his daze and he pushed the girl away, jerking his head to see who had just entered, his dark gaze meeting that of azure blue.

"… Naruto." He said flatly, giving the other boy a wary look.

There was a long, quiet pregnant pause, where the blond just stared at the two with wide, angry eyes before he exploded.

"_What the __**fuck**__ are you doing, Sasuke? _" 

The other boy merely stared back, not giving any type of answer.

What could he possibly pacify Naruto in this situation? Absolutely nothing, that's what. He might as well let the idiot vent his anger if he wanted any chance of keeping this a secret.

"You have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed. "A beautiful girlfriend who's going to be crushed if she finds out about this… how could you do this to Sakura?"

The Uchiha felt something tug at his heart at the way his friend said the pinkette's name; filled with love and sympathy. This was a similar speech to the one Shikamaru had given him.

The genius and Sakura's long-time friend had figured it out a lot sooner, though, and didn't waste time asking rhetorical questions. He dove right to the point, but in the end, they were able to come to some kind of compromise. It had worked out smoothly; he would tell Sakura himself in the next two weeks, or else Shikamaru would tell her himself.

In a way, though, Sasuke knew that Sakura wouldn't believe it 'til she heard it from his own mouth, no matter who was delivering the bad news. She just had that much trust in their relationship.

That same pull appeared deep within his chest once more at that last thought. Sometimes his girlfriend was too naïve for her own good.

"Sasuke, are you even _listening_ to me?" His friend shouted, finally gaining his attention. He still had that fire in his blue depths, but Sasuke could tell that he was calming down. At this rate, he'd have the other boy on his side soon –or, well, he _would_ have, if Karin hadn't opened her big mouth and pissed him off again.

"Naruto, would you just shut the fuck up!" she screeched agitatedly. "Sasuke doesn't need that pink haired whore, he has me now." She added with a mocking grin that had the blond boy looking ready to kill her.

He stepped towards her, his eyes flashing red with anger. "Don't you _dare_ call Sakura a whore," he practically growled. "She's got more respect for herself than you _ever will_."

The two looked ready to lunge at each other when Sasuke suddenly cleared his throat, finally having their attention once more.

He glanced between the two as they stood before him. "If you two are done," he walked up to his best friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, surprising them. He stared into his cobalt eyes. "You're like my brother, Naruto," he began almost gently. "I already got enough of this shit from Shikamaru."

He let the information sink in. "Don't tell Sakura about this, dobe." He said, adding the term of endearment.

"But –"

"Don't bother," a soft voice said. "I already know."

• • • • •

I felt tears blur my eyes as Karin claimed that he loved her, and my heart dropped when he didn't even deny what she'd said.

My mind raced.

_What_ was Sasuke doing? What was the point of asking me out if he would just have an affair with my rival?

_'How long have they been getting away with this?'_

My heart broke as I heard him mention Shikamaru.

_'He knows, too?' _I shook my head and felt a tear slip down my cheek. _'I must look like some kind of idiot…'_

I had been walking around, thinking that my relationship with Sasuke was _perfect_; thinking that he loved me, but was just too insecure to tell me.

Suddenly, a bubble of despair popped within me, and I found myself shaking with hurt and betrayal, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

As I continued to listen to Sasuke trying to calm Naruto, I felt my sadness morph into an undistinguishable anger. How dare he try to snake his way out of being exposed.

_The bastard._

I tuned back into the conversation just as my _loving _boyfriend tried to once again convince the blonde, Karin looking ever-so-smug when Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Don't tell Sakura about this, dobe."

I grit my teeth. He was giving up.

"But-"

"Don't bother," I called down to them. "I already know."

Immediately, three heads snapped towards me and I found myself staring into Naruto's sad blue eyes. They shone with regret and guilt, as if he were being weighed down by his decision to not tell me immediately.

It must've been hard for him to choose between telling me and helping his 'brother' keep a secret.

I fixed him a mild glare and he flinched back. Just because I understood his situation, doesn't mean I approve of his choice.

"Sakura…"

I turned to Sasuke with a blank face, waiting to see what he'd say.

To anyone else, he'd look calm, indifferent; but I could see the look of panic in his slightly widened eyes. I could tell he was trying to think of a way out of this messy situation –but we both know what's coming next.

We both know it's inevitable.

I _had_ to lunge at him.

_**.xx**_End_**xx.**_

**Wow, it's been a while, huh?**

**Lol, hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but between school and Band (which has gotten VERY boring), I haven't really had any 'Me Time'. That's all gonna change now, though! =) **

**So, read and review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!**


	3. Blame

_**Hey Guys,**_

_Okayyyy, so here's the update I promised you. _

_I got a lot of helpful reviews and suggestions from some of you guys and figured out how I want the plot to continue. There were a few of you saying that I'm "review-whoring" and "threatening" you guys. Well, I'm not._

_I like reading what you guys think of certain chapters and what your reactions were to certain twists because that helps me decide if I want to make some changes to how I planned for the story to play out._

_I like to hear how you like my version of the characters and the series and whatnot so I can make the outcome something unexpected. But, very often reviews just consist of people saying "Update soon" or "Love it, update soon". That doesn't give me much insight to what you specifically liked or disliked about the chapter/story._

_Aaaaanyway, I'm grateful to all who review! _

_And now, ONTO THE STORY _

_**[Can someone tell me how to do that line bar thingy?]**_

_**Before He Cheats**_

• • • • •

I sat there, feeling guilty and for once, sleeping wouldn't help. Every time I closed my eyes, Sakura's face would appear in the darkness behind my lids.

My best friend's innocent green eyes would shine along with her dazzling smile that seemed to light up her heart-shaped face.

I still don't know why I agreed with that bastard; why we made a compromise that would benefit only him. Sakura would definitely get hurt either way…

"May I ask what seems to be troubling you so much, Shikamaru?"

My eyes flit up to meet a pair of dark ones, pale skin and a too-cheery-to-be-sincere smile. Sai.

I observed him guardedly. This kid kind of just appeared out of nowhere, and no one really knew anything about him. He was always everywhere at once, like some kind of ninja. It was creepy.

"Nothing, Sai," I replied cautiously. "I'm just tired."

He nodded, as if that made perfect sense.

"Well, I noticed something odd seems to be occurring between you and Sakura; she seemed rather upset when she left Kakashi's class earlier."

Of course she was. I left before she could talk to me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I heard a commotion in the Eastern stairwell while I was drinking water." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled at me again. "Doesn't Sakura have Chemistry with Kurenai right now?"

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

_'Sakura would be going up the Eastern stairwell,' _I thought, waiting for it all to click together. _'It's the closest one…'_

My eyes widened as I realized what Sai was implying.

That was _their_ stairwell. Sasuke and Karin met there before each class!

"Fuck," I ran out of the classroom door, ignoring the teacher as she called after me.

As I neared the stairwell door, I could hear the commotion that Sai was talking about. It was definitely Karin screaming, and I could hear Naruto yelling at someone…

I thrust the door open and was down the first flight before I froze at the loud _slap_ that crackled in the air.

• • • • •

I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding too hard, and it felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly.

I could hear chaos around me; yelling, but it sounded so far away. Distant. The only thing that mattered right now was the man in front of me –if you could call him that.

I prefer the term _scum_, or maybe even _filth_.

He was pitiful. Sitting here, holding me against the wall beside the stairs with my arms above my head, pressed tightly against me.

I almost laughed at the irony of this situation. Once upon a time, I would've found this position arousing, and I would've turned into goo in Sasuke's hands, but all I felt now was disgust.

As I felt his breath on my lips, I wanted nothing more than to spit in his gorgeous little face.

"Sakura, calm down," he whispered as he gazed into my blazing emeralds. "I can explain-"

"Save it, you _bastard_." I growled, feeling slight satisfaction at the flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was short lived.

He tried again. "You don't understand, Sakura, I –"

I spat in his face –

_**Yes!**_

– And met his glare head-on. I heard a door open in the distance, but ignored it, my eyes widening at what he said next.

"_At least try to be mature about this._" He hissed as he wiped his face. Before I even thought it through, my free hand flew across his face, the loud _slap_ echoing in the closed space.

It was then that I remembered Karin was there, screaming because I dared touch _**her**__Sasuke-kun_.

"You little _bitch_! How dare you! Why can't you just be happy for me and Sasuke-kun?"

The blonde in the room snapped back immediately. "Don't call Sakura a bitch!"

That's when I snapped. I mean, what's the point of trying to be loyal now?

"Oh please, Naruto," I sneered, earning a hurt look from him. "You punked out before, you might as well stick with your choice!"

I yanked my arm out of Sasuke's now-limp hold and walked towards the stairs. "The only genuine one here is Karin!" I cried. "At least she acts like what she is; a whore. You two are just two lying, two-faced bastards who–"

My shoulder was suddenly enveloped in a firm grip as a very familiar voice reached my ears.

"That's enough, Sakura," he soothed. "It's not Naruto's fault –"

His voice was as lazed as ever, but I wasn't having it today. If there was anyone I was angrier with than Sasuke, it was Shikamaru.

"No, _shut up_, Nara." I snarled. "You have absolutely no right to even talk to me!" I spun around, meeting his surprised, dark chocolate gaze. Those were the same eyes that I'd looked into throughout my entire childhood.

I scoffed. "What kind of best friend are you?" I shouted. "You were like a _brother_ to me," my eyes filled with hot, angry tears. "_I trusted you…_"

He opened his mouth, but I had pushed past him before he could even get a word out and I was running through the parking lot doors and into the safety of my car before I knew it.

It was only when I pulled into the driveway of my house and parked the car that the day's events really began to affect me.

I couldn't breathe again, and my heart began to ache as I burst into tears, no longer angry at anyone but myself. I couldn't help but wonder if all of this was my fault.

Maybe I owed everyone an apology.

_**.xx**_End_**xx.**_

**Heeeeeeyyy, did you miss me ? Lol**

**Sooo, not what you expected, huh? Yeah, I know, I'm using the old "fragile Sakura" mentality, but don't worry the good part's coming soon.**

**Well, tell me what you thought. Reviews and criticism is much appreciated **


End file.
